Panties
by Catharine Carter
Summary: AU General Hospital One-Shot. Sonny has a night out planned for him and Brenda, but she comes home late from school after spending time with Robin. She can't find her panties. R


Brenda Barrett ran into Sonny Corinthos' penthouse suite at the top of the Harborview Apartments building, slamming the door behind her, tossing her Prada messenger bag onto the table behind the couch as she ran up the stairs. "I know I'm late," she yelled, running into the bedroom, the door slamming against the wall, shaking things on the table beside the door. She sat down on the bed, pulling at her tan tasseled Louboutin boots off of her feet, looking up at Sonny. "I'm sorry, Sonny. Robin wasn't feeling well, and I wanted to make sure Mac got home before I left her." He leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead, letting her know it was alright. He was Sonny Corinthos after all. They would definitely hold his table for him. "Just get ready," he said, smiling down at her and standing up straight before straightening his collar and pulling his tie out of the drawer, draping it around his neck. She stood and walked over to his dresser. "I just need to take a quick shower and then I'll get ready to go." She looked through his underwear drawer, not finding what she was looking for. "Sonny..?" He stood in front of the wall-length mirror across the room. "Hmm?" came his reply. She continued to look through the drawer, getting more and more frustrated. "When was the last time you did any laundry?" She heard him chuckle behind her as he finished tying his tie in the mirror. "Yesterday. Why?" Brenda pushed the drawer shut, opening another, hoping she'd find what she was looking for in there. "Didn't I leave a pair of panties here before?" she asked, still searching through the drawer them. " Sonny laughed, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shoulder. "Maybe they got mixed up with Jason's stuff."

Brenda turned around, staring at Sonny almost in shock. Jason Morgan was Sonny's best friend and his Enforcer. They were in the mob together. Sonny ran the newest mob faction in Port Charles. Brenda knew about it, but it wasn't something they talked about. She accepted him for who he was and she wasn't going to bust his balls for something that he was before they got together, before she fell in love with him. "Why would my panties get mixed up with Jason's?" Sonny stifled his laugh, reaching out and rubbing Brenda's arms. "Jason and I wash our clothes together. It's not a big deal." Brenda felt the crimson red color of blush fill her cheeks. "It is a big deal if Jason's seen my panties!" Sonny smirked at her, shaking his head. "Would you like me to go get them for you?" Brenda bit her lip, shaking her head. "No." She took a deep breath. "I'll go," she said, pulling away from his feather-light grasp around her arms. "I'll get them from Jason myself. I won't be five minutes. I promise." She ran out of the door, hearing Sonny calling out behind her. "Brenda, no, come on! Bren!" But she was already down to the front door and running across the hall not paying Sonny any mind. She ran into Jason's apartment not even knocking. She ran up the stairs, and down the hall toward his bedroom. She didn't even stop when she ran in on Jason in bed with Sam McCall. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything, and Brenda knew that. She was just a way for Jason to numb the pain of him losing the person he really loved, Elizabeth Webber, one of Brenda's newest but really good friends.

"Never mind me, Jason," she said, walking directly to his dresser, pulling out his underwear drawer. She started aimlessly sifting through his underwear drawer. "BRENDA! What the FUCK are you doing in here?" Jason was pissed and annoyed and not about to get out of the bed with his best friend's girlfriend in the room. He had no idea why she would just run in here unannounced. This was something Carly would do, not Brenda. "You and Sonny did laundry yesterday and my panties were in the mix. I need to find them." She pulled them out, squealing as she held them up, turning to them in triumph. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I got them! Oh!" She covered her eyes with the hand holding the pink pair of lacy silk panties. "Just pretend like I wasn't here. I'm so sorry, Jason." She started to make her way out of the bedroom. "I'm really sorry. Just continue doing what you were doing." She ran out of the room and Sam looked down at Jason as she sat on his lap from where she was riding him. "Who in the fuck does she think she is?" Jason shook his head. "I have no idea!" He was still looking at the door, seriously wondering why in the hell Brenda had just thought she could come traipsing in without even so much as knocking, not even knocking on the front door, but even so much as to come into his bedroom where he had been fucking Sam. She didn't even give a damn about any personal boundaries.

A half hour later, Brenda stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel and saw Sonny washing his hands in the sink. "Hi, gorgeous." She blushed, wrapping the towel around her naked body. "I didn't know you were in here." He turned, reaching for the hand towel on the hook beside the sink, smirking at her. "I didn't want to disturb your routine," he said, walking over to her and pulling her closer to him. "Mmmmm," he said, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her gently to him, "you smell good." He always thought she smelt like vanilla and lavender. It was a scent that was all her own. It was a scent that Sonny himself liked to get lost in, but they were already late for their dinner date and Sonny didn't like being late for anything, unless it was school. He could care less about school. Brenda smiled up at him and pressed her lips softly to his. "I'll quickly get dressed and then I promise I won't take too long to get my hair and makeup done. I know we're already late." Sonny stepped away from her, letting her walk past him and into the bedroom. "Good job on pissing off Sam," Sonny said, walking into the bedroom behind her. Her eyes widened as she started drying off her body. She started blushing again and hid her face on her knee, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I walked in on them having sex, Sonny!" He busted up laughing, leaning up against the wall, watching her as she tried to pull herself together and continue to dry her body off. "I know." She turned to look at him, grabbing her panties off the bed as she sat down on her towel on the bench at the end of the bed. "He didn't!" She slid her panties up onto her body as Sonny nodded, his patented Sonny smile still plastered on his face. "He came over to tell me not to let my woman come busting into his place uninvited anymore."

Brenda reached for her bra, closing her eyes and pulling her bra on, fastening it in the back. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. I had no idea they'd be over there doing that." Sonny walked over, sitting down on the bench beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to sit on his lap, making her look at him. "I don't care if you walked in on Jason. I actually find it quite amusing. Just quickly get yourself dressed. Do your hair and makeup and we'll get going. Don't worry about Jason and Sam anymore. Just worry about yourself right now and how much fun you and I are going to have tonight. Alright?" He pressed his lips to hers and she slowly nodded. "Ok." She barely spoke, her full lips pouting softly as she nodded her head gently. He gave her rear a slight swat, making her giggle slightly, grabbing her by her hips, helping her stand up off his lap. "Now go on. Get that sexy ass of yours dressed. Let's get going. I'm starving." She smirked back at him as she stood up, walking over into his closet to pick out the dress she had bought especially for tonight. She knew she'd be getting ready over here, so she'd brought it over. As promised, she got dressed in the time she said she would, blow dried her hair and applied her makeup and they left for dinner at the Metro Court. They were more than an hour late, but he was Sonny Corinthos, and even though Sonny and Carly had broken up months ago, they still held the table open for him, or rather made a table readily available for him. Carly Spencer was the daughter of one of the co-owners of the Metro Court hotel where the restaurant they were having dinner at, and it was the nicest place in town, and Sonny wouldn't have anything less for Brenda, even if it was his ex's restaurant, more or less. Tonight was his and Brenda's, even if she had searched through his best friend's drawers tonight to look for her panties.


End file.
